


Reliving Your Touch

by nanodayoooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanodayoooooo/pseuds/nanodayoooooo
Summary: Iwaizumi was dragged out of his house, under the pretense to cool off after finals. He was not expecting that he would get lucky with the guy he had a crush on.





	Reliving Your Touch

Iwaizumi did not know how he ended up in this situation at the bar. All he remembered was that Oikawa dragged him along, under the pretense of cooling off from finals. But was he relaxed right now? Oh no, he was  _far from it._

"What's wrong, Iwaizumi-san? Not feeling too good?" Akaashi purred into his ear. His longtime crush was full-on feeling him up in the open. He could not have asked for anything more, but that did not mean that he was in any way ready to face this.

Hands roaming all over his chest, not caring that they were practically in the middle of the public. Iwaizumi visibly gulped and Akaashi chuckled. It was too fun to tease Iwaizumi, especially when it was so evident that he just wanted to lose control. Akaashi slid his hand slowly up Iwaizumi's thigh, just shy of his hard erection. 

Akaashi obviously did not care about making good outwardly impressions, because he was just downright dry humping Iwaizumi by now. It was quickly becoming an alarming issue for Iwaizumi but after approximately 60 seconds, Iwaizumi thought  _oh fuck it._ He grabbed Akaashi's arm and tugged him into one of the nearby empty private rooms. In no time, his hands were everywhere, all over Akaashi's lean frame. Lips trailing over his body, leaving wet hot trails. But if Iwaizumi thought that he was in control right now, oh he had another thing coming. 

In one swift motion, Akaashi was sitting on Iwaizumi's lap, straddling him. "Ah I don't think so. I'm in control right now,  _Hajime"_ Akaashi's warm breath sent goosebumps down Iwaizumi's arm and he shuddered. Akaashi moved forward, as close as physics can allow, tilting and bringing their lips so close to each other but just barely touching. Iwaizumi could taste the liquor that Akaashi just downed not too long ago. Akaashi brought his hand up to run his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair and down to his jaw. His thumb tracing the outline of Iwaizumi's jaw, seemingly as though he was going to kiss him. Iwaizumi parted his lips, almost on extinct but Akaashi just smirked. He just continued running his hands through Iwaizumi's body contour while keeping his face as close as possibly. 

_Oh does Iwaizumi wants to ravish those lips. Take his bottom lip in between his and bite down just in time to hear him sigh._

He was too distracted by his own imaginations that he was not prepared when Akaashi started grinding down his hips onto Iwaizumi's popping boner. Just seeing Akaashi's slim figure rolling down on top of him was enough to do things to Iwaizumi's body. Iwaizumi's breath catches at one particular moment when the timing that Akaashi pushed down coincided with him pushing up. He could feel Akaashi's mouth curve into a smile at his neck, and he could feel his lips trailing down his neck. 

"Oh I can't take this anymore", Iwaizumi declared before jerking their shirts off and shoving Akaashi roughly onto the couch. Akaashi's skin was hot, and the delicious friction when it slid against his own caused him to moan shamelessly. Akaashi thumbed over Iwaizumi's lips, feelings the vibrations course through. Both of them mirrored each other's expressions. Eyes so clouded with lust that it just glazed over.

"Take off your pants", Akaashi ordered while simultaneously taking his off too as well. When Iwaizumi's length came into view, Akaashi drank the view, committing into memory because _damn._ He could not wait anymore. Akaashi was writhing below Iwaizumi, just desperate for any sort of contact, any kind of friction. He wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi's waist to dig into his back, pulling him closer.  

In hindsight, Iwaizumi knew that he had skipped too many steps. For fuck's sake, he had it all planned out. To ask Akaashi out on a proper date after he grew the balls to ask him out. But of course, he did not expect Akaashi to make the move first. This messed up his plans tremendously, but he was not going to complain. It was going to his advantage anyway. Maybe he would ask Akaashi afterwards. But right now, he was in no shape to have any sane thoughts in his mind. 

Iwaizumi thought that he was aware of all the positive traits that made up Akaashi, but oh was he so wrong because right now, he was faced with a much wider variety of reasons to fall for him. Akaashi's hands moved on their own, burying themselves in Iwaizumi's hair as his hips rutted up, actively seeking out for any surface to create friction. The black-haired man growled, locking eyes with Akaashi and took his bottom lips in between his, just like what he wanted from the beginning. He ran his tongue over it, groaning at the delicious sweet taste, that is Akaashi, eliciting an animalistic moan out of him. It made Iwaizumi dizzy, desire spiking through the roof. 

" _Hajime, do something  please. It's driving me crazy."_

Iwaizumi groaned and without wasting any time, he brought two fingers and tapped on Akaashi's lips, as though asking for permission. Not missing a beat, Akaashi took the fingers in between his lips and sucked on it like his life depended on it. Just looking at his expressions and the lewd sounds, Iwaizumi's imagination was running wild.  _Oh what if those fingers were my dick._

After he deemed that his fingers were well-lubricated, he slid his fingers into Akaashi, watching emotions flickering over the perfect face. Watched as Akaashi closed his eyes, head lolling back with his outh wide open. Akaashi was flushed and panting. Sweat trickling on his skin, fingers tightening on Iwaizumi's shoulders as he was being stretched. He whimpered and mewled and gasped. It was like he was an instrument that only Iwaizumi knew how to play. 

"Fuck, Akaashi. I don't know how long I can last with the noises you're making." Iwaizumi curled his fingers, searching for that one spot. He pulled his fingers back, pushed it back in. And he knew he found the precious spot when Akaashi whined, cock bouncing on his stomach, body automatically grinding on Iwaizumi's fingers. He scissored his fingers, twisted them and dug them into Akaashi's prostate while taking Akaashi's length and stroking it in time with his fingers. 

"Please stop. I need y- ahh.. Right no-- fuck.." Akaashi pleaded, opening his eyes. Glassy and clouded with lust. As if Iwaizumi would deny him of his request. He gently pulled out his fingers while pushing into his insides, making sure that he would not unintentionally hurt him. He ran his tongue over Akaashi's crown, tasting the fluid leaking from it while fishing out a condom from his wallet. 

Hastily, he ripped open the package and slipped it the condom on in record speed. In a daze, Akaashi managed to pull himself up and he closed his mouth around Iwaizumi's cock. He bobbed, tongue licking on the surface, tasting the surface. Just before he let go, he made sure to leave a lump of spit on it as a form of lubricant. 

In a blink, Iwaizumi slid in and he was welcomed by the tight heat. He was embarrassed by the sounds that came out of his mouth, but he did not pay much attention to it when Akaashi was in a no better state than he was. He paused, allowing Akaashi to adjust around him. Once his breaths seemed to relax, Iwaizumi slowly started to move. Shallow thrusts started to become deeper and sooner or later, he was pounding into Akaashi. Akaashi whined, with each depth he managed to go to. 

Akaashi little moans were a little reward telling Iwaizumi that he was doing a good job, but the telltale  _yesyesyes_ was enough to inform him that his climax was nearing. Iwaizumi thanked the heavens, because he knew that he was not going to last any longer either. "Gonna cum, Hajime...." Akaashi whispered. 

Iwaizumi took Akaashi's cock into his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts and soon both of them were cumming. Iwaizumi's vision shot white as his body went tense, growls erupting from his chest. Below him, Akaashi was not fairing any better. Wanton noises falling from his mouth as white stringy liquid shot onto the leather coach. 

They collapsed on top of each other on the couch, silent and trying to catch their breaths. After a moment, Iwaizumi broke the silence. 

"Um, would you go on a date with me?" Iwaizumi asked shyly. 

To which, Akaashi just chuckled and said, "Oh why wouldn't I? After that mindblowing sex that you just gave me?"

Iwaizumi smiled and softly kissed Akaashi's forehead. What a great way to cool off after finals and he could not bring himself to hate Oikawa for getting him out of the safety of the four walls of his house. After all, as far as he was concerned, he was winning in life right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> We have all sinned, oh god. But I tremendously enjoyed myself while writing this. It's rare to find smuts on this rarepair so I decided to contribute to the lack of smut.  
> Not sure if I should make this a series, or add more chapters. What do you think?


End file.
